Visão Turva
by curseatus
Summary: Na sarjeta. Suas firmes mãos mais uma vez seguravam uma garrafa de cidra de maçã. A favorita da responsável por aquela situação. Sim, pois se havia alguém no mundo culpada pela terrível dor que lhe dilacerava o coração, esse alguém seria a bela morena cujo rosto não lhe saía da mente.


Escrevi essa fanfic baseada em um prompt de SwanQueen que vi no tumblr e me senti inspirada a imaginar Regina cuidando de Emma após uma noite de bebedeira.

Bom, essa é uma história original e sem fins lucrativos. Feita com amor e carinho de fã para fã. Se gostou divulgue pelos ares, comente, e vote muito. Críticas, dúvidas e sugestões são sempre muito bem-vindas.

Enjoy!

 _ms-swan (curseatus)_

* * *

Finalmente conseguira se manter equilibrada sobre pernas bambas. Seu olhar saiu do chão, passando a admirar a grande construção à sua frente. Quase nada mudou desde a última vez que deixara o lugar uma semana atrás, talvez o novo clima sombrio que circundava a entrada do lugar fosse o que agora chamava a atenção da moça cambaleante, um calafrio percorreu seu corpo fazendo-a se tremer.

Tonta, Emma se apoiou na porta de metal da cerca da grande mansão, como estava destrancada, quase caiu. Se esforçou para ganhar equilíbrio mais uma vez, coisa que fez com proeza, porém falhou miseravelmente ao tentar não fazer barulho. Suas botas batiam fortemente contra o chão de concreto enquanto ela tentava ficar em pé, e a portinhola rangia estridentemente devido à ferrugem, alguns xingamentos saíram da boca da loira quando esta se ergueu novamente.

A porta de metal ficara para trás assim que Emma passou a dar passos, tortos, em direção à porta da frente da majestosa mansão. O lugar não estava tão escuro, e mesmo assim a moça não conseguia ver com definição os objetos à sua frente. Um vaso de lírios fora danificado no meio do caminho, e as escadas da varanda serviram como obstáculos cruéis derrubando a pobre mulher e, fazendo a garrafa que ela trazia consigo se quebrar em vários pedacinhos e abrir um corte em sua mão direita.

Ela finalmente chegara à porta, seu coração se agitava descompassadamente, achou que iria desmaiar, cambaleou um pouco até finalmente bater desesperadamente na branca madeira que ornava o número "108", e que não passavam de borrões para Emma.

 _Ninguém atendeu._

Bateu mais uma vez. Agora usando a outra mão. A cor vermelha entrou em seu borrão, confusa a moça finalmente dirigiu o olhar para o feito do caco de vidro, o ferimento não estava aparente, um grande borrão vermelho cobria aquela parte de seu corpo e parecia se desfazer em pequenos pedaços no chão.

 _"Emma?"_ Uma voz carregada de um tom surpreso soou. Reconhecendo a dona daquela voz, a loira olhou na direção de Regina que segurava a porta. Ao notar a confusão no olhar da moça à sua frente e logo, todo aquele sangue jorrando da mão de Emma, sua boca se abriu em completo espanto.

 _"Meu Deus, Emma! Você está sangrando!"_ Regina puxou-a para dentro de sua casa, correndo para o banheiro a fim de buscar sua caixa de primeiros socorros. Quando finalmente encontrou, correu em direção à sala dando de cara com uma Emma estática, não muito firme no chão, e que lhe olhava atenta.

A caixa fora posta na mesa de centro da sala de estar e aberta com um voraz desespero, algumas coisas de lá caíram mas Regina mal percebera. Com álcool, algodão e gaze em mãos correu para socorrer a loira.

A expressão de Emma nada mudara nesse meio tempo, ela parecia paralisada, como se a força necessária para qualquer reação tivesse abandonado seu corpo, a moça poderia facilmente ser comparada a um dos móveis do cômodo, naquele momento se tornara passiva aos cuidados da mulher aflita que lhe limpava o sangue com um pedaço de algodão.

Assim que o ferimento passou a tomar forma diante de Regina, esta umedeceu um novo tufo de algodão com álcool. Seus olhos pediram permissão para prosseguir, ao mesmo tempo que imploravam por um perdão do qual a morena necessitava assim que Emma se contraísse de dor. A expressão da loira nada lhe disse, sentiu seu estômago revirar com a frieza do verde esmaecido daqueles olhos.

Vermelho passou a ser a cor daquele pedaço de algodão que tomava para si o fluído vital da ainda inerte mulher. O silêncio se tornara a música ambiente naquele momento, Emma parecia uma zumbi enquanto Regina se esforçava para ser rápida e evitar o sofrimento causado pelo contato do ferimento com o álcool. Estranhamente, nenhuma reclamação de dor fora feita.

Com a mão já envolta em gaze, Emma continuava com o olhar distante, agora encarando alguma parte da parede. A apreensão fazia o coração de Regina latejar de dor, sua mão repousava sobre a mão intacta da loira, mesmo o toque não fora suficiente para tirá-la daquele estado. A prefeita usou seu polegar para acariciar levemente a pele da outra, ato que pareceu finalmente provocar uma reação.

O rosto de Emma se cobrira de lágrimas, várias saiam ao mesmo tempo, como se tivessem passado todo esse tempo ali guardadas num lugar secreto e alguém finalmente conseguira libertá-las de seu esconderijo. Logo o único som audível no cômodo era o dos soluços que se sucederam, em questão de segundos o choro se tornara tão intenso que seus ombros já não estavam mais imóveis.

Aquela cena atingira Regina como se trezentas flechas atravessassem em seu peito. Sua mão apertava cada vez mais a de Emma, por dentro o desespero lhe preenchia.

 _"O que houve?"_ Tentou soar o mais calma possível, mas a última palavra saiu num fio de voz. Foi como se a pergunta nem tivesse sido feita visto que Emma continuava chorando cada vez mais desesperadamente.

 _"Pelo amor de Deus, Emma! O que aconteceu?"_ A repentina elevação em sua voz provocou um susto na moça e fez o soluço cessar por um momento, seus olhos agora vidravam os da borrada Regina com temor. Aquilo fez a morena se sentir ainda pior.

 _"Me desculpe... Me desculpe..."_ Emma sussurrou, dessa vez abraçando Regina como se necessitasse de um suporte para não cair num abismo. As lágrimas molharam o refinado robe preto, mas naquele momento isso era um detalhe sem importância.

 _"Por favor... Me desculpe."_ Repetiu, suas palavras foram gradativamente apagadas pelos soluços. A mão que agora deslizava graciosamente por suas costas lhe transmitia o conforto do qual necessitava. Não queria sair daqueles braços nunca mais. Nada fora dito por muito tempo, a mulher mais velha sabia muito bem do que Emma precisava e a fragilizada moça se sentia cada vez mais desesperada com os nós em sua cabeça, sua vida estava de cabeça para baixo, talvez lá no âmago de seu ser ela soubesse que a única capaz de ajudá-la a arrumar essa bagunça seria Regina. Talvez por isso se arrastara até ali.

* * *

 _Fazia pelo menos um mês que Emma e Regina passaram conversar sobre assuntos mais sérios (por assim dizer), daqueles que diziam respeito a seus sentimentos, sonhos e medos mais profundos. Elas haviam se aproximado bastante desde que a antiga Rainha Má se sacrificara pela vida da Salvadora e de Mary Margaret. Desde que voltara da floresta encantada, Emma também começara a passar mais tempo com Henry, e após mudar seu conceito sobre Regina resolvera deixá-lo na mansão aos fins de semana. Mary por diversas vezes expressou claramente sua opinião a respeito dessa aproximação do trio, para ela Regina ainda não era uma pessoa confiável, no passado recebera oportunidades de se redimir por seus erros mas só piorara as coisas ao infligir mais sofrimento aos pobres habitantes do reino encantado. Para Emma passado era passado e, por mais que Mary criasse argumentos contra a prefeita, suas atitudes em relação a Regina continuariam sendo amigáveis._

 _As reclamações de Mary duraram pelo menos duas semanas, logo ela se cansara de pegar no pé de sua filha, afinal a moça tinha quase 30 anos, já podia muito bem lidar com as consequências de suas escolhas. E Emma escolhera conhecer mais a fundo a prefeita, queria muito saber quais seriam as motivações pelas quais fora capaz de sacrificar sua vida._

 _Henry._

 _O garoto era o principal ponto de ligação entre as vidas de ambas as mulheres, por mais que Regina quisesse mante-lo longe de Emma aquilo já nem era possível visto que ele já estava profundamente conectado a cada uma delas. Ele se tornou a força motriz responsável pelo ato heroico da ex-Rainha Má, mas mais do que isso ele acabou se transformando na própria corrente entre as mães. Com o tempo as conversas entre elas, que rapidamente passaram a ser cada vez mais frequentes, possibilitaram um trato em relação ao modo como cuidariam do menino, e mesmo não confiando inteiramente na mãe biológica de Henry, a prefeita aceitara a oferta como a única possibilidade de recuperar a confiança de seu amado filho._

 _Aos poucos Emma começara a curtir a adorável rotina na qual se encontrou quando voltara, e cuja qual seguia a risca. Todos os dias pela manhã levava Henry ao colégio, depois cumpria suas atribuições como xerife e após o almoço esperava o ônibus trazendo seu filho de volta. Assim que o ajudava com o dever de casa, ambos partiam numa exploração da cidade, costumavam ir ao parque e se divertiam com o walkie-talkie simulando missões ultrassecretas onde Emma era sempre a agente ferida que acabava salva pelo incrível P-392 (codinome adotado por Henry). Aos fins de semana, Henry ficava com Regina, então o sábado era um dia onde todo o trabalho que não pode ser cumprido durante a semana no departamento do xerife era finalizado. No domingo à noite Henry voltava para casa e depois de contar o que fizera na mansão, ouvia uma história e adormecia. Ocasionalmente no meio da semana Emma recebia ligações de Regina que questionava preocupada sobre Henry; ela perguntava se ele estava comendo bem, fazendo o dever de casa, se estava feliz, se sentia sua falta... A xerife passou a aproveitar essas conversas para ganhar a confiança da prefeita._

 _Essa cordialidade formada entre as duas fora a razão pela qual Regina a chamara para jantar numa noite de domingo._

 _Emma entrara em seu fusca prestes a ir até a mansão buscar Henry quando recebera uma ligação da prefeita convidando-a a ficar para o jantar, sua surpresa a motivara a aceitar. A lasanha de Regina poderia muito bem ser considerada a oitava maravilha do mundo. Segundo ela, cozinhar se tratava de coisa de família, prometera que além da lasanha suas tortas e licores fariam qualquer um se encher com gosto. O jantar fora muito agradável para os três, e Henry não queria voltar para casa de Mary tão cedo, tanto que chantageou as duas mães em troca de mais uma hora no videogame._

 _Enquanto o garoto se divertia no Mario Kart, Regina convidara Emma para mais uma vez provar da cidra de maçã que tinha guardada em seu escritório. Sem querer, a prefeita deixou escapar sua insegurança perante a eleição que definiria um novo governante para a cidade e que se daria no ano seguinte. Emma mais uma vez ficara surpresa, toda aquela ideia de Regina sendo uma mulher fria e impiedosa fora desconstruída durante as duas ultimas semanas, ela realmente não sabia mais o que esperar da morena._

 _As amáveis palavras de Emma em relação a confiança que depositara em Regina a fizeram se sentir tão serena quanto as águas de um lago. Desde que fora salva do Wraith, a prefeita se intrigava cada vez mais com aquela mulher. Sentia por ela algo que definia como ódio, mas no fundo sabia que era diferente do que sentira por Mary, era denso mas ao mesmo tempo superficial, ou seja, confuso._

 _Naquela noite as duas perceberam que podiam chamar aquilo que tinham de amizade._

 _Na semana que se seguiu, Regina passou a perguntar muito mais coisas em seus telefonemas, notou que soltava risadas impensadamente nos diálogos que tinha com a xerife, e a sensação que isso lhe causava era a melhor possível. Emma sempre arranjava um jeito de ser engraçadinha pois adorava arrancar gargalhadas da prefeita, até o momento ela tinha sido a única além de Henry a conseguir isso nos últimos 30 anos, era algo para se orgulhar._

 _Seus corações foram preenchidos por uma leveza indescritível naquela semana._

 _Mas tudo mudou no último domingo..._

 _David havia buscado Henry algumas horas mais cedo a fim de levá-lo para ver os cavalos antes que Regina lhe matriculasse nas aulas de equitação. Para a surpresa da morena, Emma apareceu em sua porta naquela noite, parecia estranhamente nervosa._

 _A xerife estava ali não por Henry, mas por Regina, mais precisamente por algo que nos últimos dias lhe tirava o sono._

 _Invadiu a casa da prefeita com um "Precisamos conversar!" apressado e seco. A outra mulher se limitou a fechar a porta atrás de si antes de olhar atentamente a loira e preparar-se para o que ela tinha a dizer._

 _Apesar da fala de Emma sugerir um diálogo, aquilo praticamente fora um monólogo onde a moça tropeçou em palavras e quase não se fez entender. Mas aos poucos todas as peças do quebra-cabeça começaram a se encaixar e Regina então percebeu a razão pela qual aquilo não estava sendo fácil de se dizer. Sentira-se tonta de repente, como se tivesse perdido o chão abaixo de si, estariam as paredes daquele comodo se aproximando e consequentemente diminuindo a quantidade de oxigênio disponível?_

 _"... e aumenta cada vez que te olho nos olhos." Sua visão tornara-se turva e aquela voz parecia cada vez mais distante. Uma força interior lhe impediu de desmaiar ali mesmo, a morena inspirou profundamente soltando o ar logo em seguida._

 _"Isso não está acontecendo!" repetia para si mesma._

 _Finalmente se deu conta que Emma lhe olhava como se esperasse uma resposta. Mas qual seria a coisa certa a se falar depois daquilo? Uma tensão percorria seu corpo, seus pensamentos eram os mais diversos, como escolher um deles para traduzir em palavras? Reprovou a si mesma por não conseguir reagir àquela situação, sabia que a discussão que agora tomava conta de sua mente se manifestava em sua expressão facial. De todas as vozes em sua cabeça, a que se destacava proferia palavras carregadas de desprezo._

 _Antes que Regina pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Emma atravessou o comodo tão rápida quanto um raio, batendo furiosamente a porta de entrada da grande mansão, deixando para trás uma confusa mulher e suas lágrimas._

* * *

O aroma de vodca se fizera notar no momento em que a moça caíra em seus braços. Emma bebendo? Mais uma vez seu estomago se revirara, sua consciência fora poluída com a ideia de ser a causa da embriaguez da pobre jovem que após minutos de incontáveis soluços, finalmente se acalmava.

Afastando-se do abraço, Regina tirou uns segundos para olhar a situação de Emma. Seus olhos estavam inchados e a cor deles parecia estranhamente pálida, seu rosto vermelho e marcado pelas dobras do tecido onde repousara a cabeça, ela não usava maquiagem alguma e parecia não ter o feito nos últimos dias. Sua aparência era de completa devastação, era doloroso vê-la assim e se perceber como culpada por aquilo tudo.

 _"Você está bêbada."_ Disse suavemente, passando o polegar na bochecha de Emma na tentativa de secar seu rosto. As lágrimas diminuíram mas ela ainda soluçava. Regina não havia feito pergunta alguma mas fora respondida com um aceno de negação com a cabeça.

 _"Sim, você está e é por isso que vou lhe fazer um chocolate quente. Com canela."_ Sorriu com ternura, levantou-se do sofá e a pediu que não saísse dali. Antes de se dirigir a cozinha, depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

Não sabia se a ideia do chocolate quente havia surgido por estar preocupada com Emma, por se considerar culpada por sua situação ou simplesmente por achar que isso faria a moça se sentir melhor. A única coisa da qual tinha certeza é de que faria o possível para aliviar a angústia presa no coração da mulher que desesperada correra por sua ajuda.

Enquanto esperava a água ferver, Regina ligara para David na intenção de saber onde estava Henry. O pai de Emma parecia aflito, já que ela saíra de casa no dia anterior e não dera notícias até o momento. Ao saber que a filha estava sob os cuidados da prefeita pode ficar mais aliviado, mas não completamente. Bom, isso aí já era outro assunto, o que importava para Regina era saber se seu filho estava com o avô, assim que conseguiu a informação da qual necessitava se adiantou em dizer adeus ao homem o mais depressa possível, a tempo de desligar o fogão ao sinal de fervura do líquido.

Com muito cuidado preparou a bebida, e atenta a temperatura esperou um pouco até finalmente levá-la até Emma.

Regina teve uma das visões mais lindas da qual se lembra.

Emma estava deitada no sofá, agarrada a uma almofada, seus olhos cerrados e sua respiração serena, por vezes suspirando. A morena se pôs a admirar a cena e lutou internamente contra a necessidade de acordá-la, por fim viu que era preciso. Colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha da moça, Regina chamou seu nome algumas vezes e obteve um murmurio confuso da loira.

 _"Seu chocolate."_ Ajudou Emma a se sentar e lhe deu a caneca. Se ajeitou ao seu lado e acompanhou seus gestos.

 _"Obrigada."_ Finalmente disse no intervalo entre goles. _"Isso tá muito bom!"_ Regina sorriu ao vê-la sentir-se a vontade, a bebida formou um bigode acima da boca de Emma fazendo-a parecer uma criança pequena.

 _"Adorável!"_ Pensou a morena. Ela esperou a moça terminar a bebida para finalmente sugerir que passasse a noite ali, não recebera resposta alguma da loira e por isso aceitara a falta de reação como uma afirmação.

Emma se sentia fraca, especialmente ali naquela situação e aos cuidados da outra mulher. Queria ir embora dali, é como se ela se arrependesse de ter se refugiado nos braços da prefeita ao mesmo tempo que sentia que aquele era seu lugar. Assim que Regina a conduziu até o banheiro de sua suíte, se perdera completamente na confusão de seus pensamentos. No momento em que estava de frente para o grande espelho acima da pia, sentira-se entorpecida. Seu reflexo borrado era o que podia ver, percebera que por dentro estava daquele mesmo jeito. Não conseguia se enxergar com clareza, não conseguia se entender com clareza.

O sentido de todas as coisas se perdera no momento em que Regina voltou ao banheiro segurando uma toalha e delicadamente começou a despir a moça a sua frente. Emma acompanhava o processo pelo espelho, sem ter acesso a muitos detalhes, mas isso não importava já que o que não era visível naquele reflexo era sensível pelo resto de seu corpo, e por mais que a morena se esforçasse para não fazê-lo, seus dedos por vezes tocavam a pele da loira e lhe provocavam arrepios.

Os minutos na banheira passaram depressa e logo Emma se encontrava seca e vestida com uma das camisas sociais da prefeita. Ela estava sentada na cama king-size do espaçoso quarto de Regina, enquanto seus longos cabelos eram penteados pelas mesmas mãos que timidamente lhe banharam mais cedo. Por um momento sentira a morena se afastar, e assim que se virou para se certificar percebera que ela fora buscar algo em sua penteadeira.

 _"Para evitar uma ressaca."_ Lhe entregou um comprimido e apontou para um copo de água no criado-mudo, a moça tomou o remédio e voltou para a antiga posição.

 _"Já acabei."_ Regina disse rindo antes de ser tomada por um bocejo.

 _"Obrigada."_ Foi tudo que Emma conseguiu responder.

 _"Você já disse isso."_

 _"Sério. Achei que tivesse voltado a me odiar."_

 _"Por que faria isso?"_ Perguntara surpresa. Mesmo com o pouco tempo de amizade, sabia que nunca mais voltaria a odiar a dona daqueles mágicos olhos verde-esmeralda.

 _"Você sabe... Semana passada eu-"_

 _"Shhh... Eu que errei em te deixar sem resposta, me desculpa."_

* * *

 _Regina olhara o relógio. 16:30._

 _Era hora de ligar para Emma. Mas depois do que acontecera três dias atrás, ela não deveria estar interessada em ouvir Regina nem mesmo se fosse para lhe oferecer um cheque de um milhão de dólares._

 _Ela deveria ter dito algo. Pelo menos uma palavra monossilábica, quem sabe uma letra._

 _Algo._

 _Algo é mais confortável que o silencio._

 _Não estava conseguindo se concentrar em seu trabalho. Aquela cena se repetia de novo, de novo, de novo e de novo em sua mente. Era como uma tortura. Precisava acabar com aquilo._

 _Pegara o telefone. Ouvira a linha. Digitou o primeiro número. Desistiu._

 _Essa sequencia de ações passara a fazer parte de sua rotina desde a segunda-feira daquela semana. Parecia que quanto mais o tempo corria mais dolorosa toda aquela situação ficava._

 _Precisava de uma saída. Um plano. Como contactaria Emma? Seria sensato ir até onde ela morava?_

 _Não. Com certeza Mary Margaret arranjaria confusão. Será que deveria criar coragem suficiente para ligar para seu celular?_

 _Não. O que diria assim que a moça atendesse? "Olá, sobre o que você disse... eu... eu..." Ficaria completamente sem palavras. Será que uma carta seria capaz de transmitir a mensagem?_

 _Na mesa de Regina repousava um adorável bloco de notas em tamanho médio, trazendo-o para si e pegando uma das canetas no porta-lápis começara a escrever:_

 _"Querida Emma,-"_

 _Não. Muito íntima. Amassara a folha, tratando de trocar o cumprimento na outra por:_

 _"Cara Emma,-"_

 _Muito formal. Outra folha de papel para o lixo._

 _"Emma,_

 _não consigo encontrar palavras que definam todo esse turbilhão de emoções no qual estou mergulhada esses dias-"_

 _Turbilhão de emoções? Que ridículo! Regina ficava cada vez mais furiosa consigo mesma, só precisava se desculpar e não conseguia fazer isso de forma decente. Era vergonhoso._

 _16:33. O relógio lhe dizia._

* * *

 _"Eu que fui muito precipitada. Não devia ter despejado tanta coisa de uma vez só."_ Emma estava sentada na posição de lótus, ela brincava com a faixa que cobria uma de suas mãos enquanto encarava o chão.

 _"Vamos fazer um trato? Sem culpados, ok? Agora sorria."_ Regina ergueu o rosto da loira pelo queixo suavemente, usando dois dedos. Ao encarar aqueles belos olhos castanhos cada vez menos borrados, Emma sorriu. A morena sentiu um calafrio gostoso subir e instintivamente aproximou seus rostos, depositando um selinho carinhoso naqueles finos lábios rosados.

Ao experimentar um sabor delicioso e doce de maçã, a moça saiu de sua posição e repousara as duas mãos firmes em cada lado da face da outra, buscando saciar a repentina e louca necessidade de prolongar o calor em seu peito.

Regina por sua vez sentia-se no olho de um furação. Perdera completamente o chão, era como se todos os seus sentimentos estivessem girando no ar ao redor de seu corpo e nada mais no mundo fizesse sentido. Durante aquele beijo tivera a sensação de que tempo e espaço eram ilusões criadas sarcasticamente por seu cérebro, o ritmo descompassado em seu coração era a única coisa que lhe parecia real além do toque de Emma, que já estava com as mãos em sua cintura lhe dando o suporte necessário para que não caísse.

Por mais desagradável que fosse, a interrupção se fez necessária. Ofegantes, ambas se fitaram sorrindo. O que esse tempo todo não pode ser expresso em palavras se manifestou naquela conexão feita através do encontro de seus lábios. E finalmente, plenitude era a palavra que melhor descrevia a energia que começara a fluir tanto em uma quanto na outra.

A morena engatinhou até seu lado na cama. Os olhos de Emma lhe acompanharam, e ela sorriu ao ver Regina deslizar a mão no espaço que lhe era reservado. Deitou-se, suas mãos ansiaram pelo contato da outra que mais uma vez fora estabelecido, sua posição possibilitava o mergulhar no marrom daqueles belos olhos, por mais embaçados que eles agora estivessem. Uma pena que não pode admirá-los por muito tempo já que alguns segundos depois de um bocejo, já haviam se cerrado.

Relutante, Emma largou a mão de Regina, com cuidado para que esta não acordasse, se virou para o outro lado e ao desligar o abajur avistou um envelope com seu nome em letras suficientemente grandes para que pudesse ler. Encostou-se na cabeceira e tirou do pedaço de papel dobrado um bilhete. Mesmo com a pouca iluminação trazida pela lua através da grandiosa janela de vidro, conseguira reconhecer na reduzida folha a letra bem desenhada da prefeita, mas nada conseguia entender. O álcool fazia com que as letras não passassem de rabiscos sem significado e por mais que o efeito tivesse diminuído, ainda era impossível decodificar aquilo. Seus olhos já pesados, finalmente se fecharam e a moça pegou no sono com o papel na mão que trazia os seguintes dizeres:

" _Emma,_

 _silêncio fora a resposta mais estúpida às coisas lindas que ouvi de você da última vez que nos vimos. Sei que talvez não me perdoe, mas espero que essas palavras quebrem a tensão que se formou entre nós. Sentimentos não são meu forte, como você sabe, porém vou tentar resumir neste singelo bilhete o que não saiu no minuto em que você me olhava ansiando por uma resposta:_

 _ _Meu coração também acelera quando seus olhos encontram os meus.__

 _Regina."_


End file.
